


Alternate Ending

by CommChatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for season 9, Holy Terror and Road Trip. Road Trip ends differently because everyone knows the boys shouldn't be separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 1/15/14 on FanFiction, when I wanted nothing more than to throttle Sam for telling Dean to leave. And to throttle Dean for _leaving _.__

After he had healed Sam, Castiel moved a ways away from the brothers to give them privacy. Or, at least, the illusion of privacy. There had once been a time, Cas reflected, when he wouldn’t have eavesdropped on what should have been a conversation between brothers. It seemed he had learned too much from the Winchesters. 

Chief among the lessons he had learned was how to feel. 

Which was why, when Cas heard Dean say he was hunting down Gadreel alone, and Sam actually telling him to leave, that Castiel could not not intervene.

“You’re both being idiots.” Cas said, moving to stand between the brothers.

Sam still looked like death warmed over, leaning back against the wall and blinking owlishly between Cas and Dean, arms crossed protectively across his chest and shoulders hunched. Dean didn’t look much better. His eyes were still bright with unshed tears and his voice was rough with repressed emotion.

“What?” Dean demanded, voice rough, but the tone was dangerous. Cas thought it was better than moments before, when Dean looked ready to cry. Sam’s only response was to blink tiredly at Cas.

Cas ignored Dean’s question and faced both Winchesters squarely. “I said you were being idiots. For as long as I’ve known the both of you, your brother meant everything to you. It would be…” Castiel paused, grasping for words. “wrong of me to let you leave like this.”

“Cas-” Sam started. His voice was tired, and Cas almost felt bad for steamrolling over him. Almost. 

“No, Sam.” Cas looked between the brothers. Dean looked like he was trying to burn Cas with the intensity of his stare, and Sam was watching him with hooded eyes. “I… care for the two of you. And I cannot in good conscience let the two of you walk away from each other like this. I would never forgive myself. Neither would you.” Cas stared at Sam. “Sam, I know you are pissed. You have every right to be. What Gadreel used your body for was horrific. But everything that happened, Kevin’s death included, was not your fault. Either of you.”

“Cas, I tricked Sam into letting Gadreel in. If I hadn’t-” Dean started.

“Sam would be dead and you would be… incapacitated.” Cas interrupted. He looked between the brothers again. “Don’t you two understand? As strong as you are apart, you’re stronger together. You need to stay together. Separating now…” he shook his head. “with everything going on, you need each other. What you should do is talk.”

And before the brothers could object, Castiel reached out and poked both of the Winchesters between the eyes, zapping them back to the bunker. They could stay there until they settled their differences.


End file.
